1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a system for experimentally determining response characteristics and strength capacity of submerged hull structures subjected to underwater explosion. One example is the submarine hull structure. Another is the research and rescue type underwater hull structure.
The conventional method and system for determining the submerged pressure hull structure behavior under explosive loads is to physically submerge the test hull structure to the desired depth in water and place and explode the explosive at a given stand-off distance. This method and system requires a test site which has a sufficient water depth, and then towing the test hull structure/s, instrumentation, and data processing equipment to the test site location. Raising and lowering the test hull structure and the explosive charge is time consuming, thus costly. Further, carefully laid out test plans can be disrupted by wave and/or weather condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates various testing methods and apparatus for pressure-type structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,677 illustrates nondestructive testing of thin shells by differential pressure, specifically testing for determining incipient buckling pressures of thin shells subjected to external pressure. Choate et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,337 illustrate hydrodynamic testing apparatus for use in testing hollow articles by means of pressure applied externally and internally. A hydro-dynamic loader is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,422 for simulating sudden dynamic pressure loads. Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,435 illustrates a method and system for static testing structures utilizing an earth formation having a test chamber therein for static testing. And, Johnson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,980 illustrate a hydrodynamic shock simulator for providing an underwater explosive shock environment for a sonar transducer under test.